Computing and communication devices are capable of performing an increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. Computing and communication devices can run a variety of applications, can connect to a variety of wired and wireless networks, and can take pictures and/or video, which can be stored in the device, displayed on the device, or sent to and/or received from other devices. As a result, users may rely on devices more and more to receive, process, display, communicate, and/or store image data. Unfortunately, devices can reach memory or processing capacity when a large quantity of images are stored on or handled by the device, respectively. Furthermore, users run the risk of losing images that are handled by and/or stored in the device if the images are not regularly backed up.